The Final Countdown
by Siriusdarkangle777
Summary: leonardo has been keeping a secret from his family. but what happens when he is kidnaped by the foot and his family dicoves what he has been hiding? Strong language, drug and alcohol use.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Nightmares

Leonardo dropped a bottle of clear liquid into his bag, zipped the bag and slung it over his shoulder. Then he blew out the candle on his bed side table. He slid out of is bed room and made his way to the elevator. He stopped at each of his brother's doors, first Michelangelo's. He paused and placed his ear on the door and smiled as her herd his youngest brother snore and mumble in his sleep. Next he stopped at Raphael's door. The deep breathing from the other side told Leo that Raphael was deep in sleep. Donatello's room was dead silent. He must be in his lab or…

"What are you doing up?" Donatello whispered from behind him.

Leo whirled around. Seeing don leaning against the wall opposite the door.

"I was… well… I was going for a walk… well more of a drive but…." Leo said.

"Yeah? Mind if I come with you?"

"Uhh, sure."

They walked in silence until they reached the car. Leo got into the drives seat and don took the passenger seat. They drove for a while the only sound was the radio, playing a collection of slow rock songs. Don slowly started to fall asleep.

"Drop me off here" Donnie said pointing ahead to an ally way. Leo nodded and pulled over.

"Night, don't stay out too late" don said as he got out of the car.

Leo drove off and parked a few blocks down in an alley behind a laundry mat and a Chinese restaurant. He got out of the car and, taking only the bag with him, climbed up to the top of the laundry mat.

On the top of the roof behind a vent was a small pile of blankets, and empty bottles. He sat down among the blankets and pulled the bottle from his bag. It was small; the label on it had been peeled away. He drew a needle from his bag and filled it with the liquid from the bottle. Then taking a deep breath he injected it into his arm.

He took another bottle from his bag; this one was whiskey that Leo had stolen from Casey last time they had been over at Aprils. He was getting extremely good at stealing things from underneath people nose. He uncorked the bottle and took a swig, then another, and another. He passed the majority of the night this way, and injection or two, a drink, a few painkillers more than needed, until he began to doze of leaning against the warm vent. As his eyes began to flutter closed he saw two men clad in black walking towards him before losing conciseness.


	2. Chapter 2

ATHERS NOTE: Due to an insane week and some mild writers block I DID NOT write this chapter. A friend of mine did it as a late birthday present. Sooooo don't hate me :P thanks Onceinawhile7765 for that!

NO this is not a leoxkarai story I just needed an awkward situation.

Also this is dedicated to Loving Leo who inspired me to get my butt in gear and type up everything.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2 – where are you?

"Damn it!" shouted Raphael as he slammed his shell-cell down on the table. "I got his damn voice mail again!"

"Me to" Mickey sighed "where is he?" the youngest brother had tears in his eyes.

"Are you sure he didn't tell you where he was going?!" Raphael yelled turning to face Donnie who sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"I've told you! I've told you everything I know!"

"What direction did he go in?"

"I don't know"

"What did he have with him?"

"A bag"

"What was in the bag?"

"I don't know"

"Then how the hell do you expect us to find him?!"

"Raphael! Be quiet!" master splinter entered the room and slowly made his way to the table.

"Hey don?" mickey spoke up

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't we go looking for him?" mickey asked.

"I guess so" Don shrugged and looked at Raphael who, slamming his sai into the table said

"What are we waiting for?"

"Let's do this!" mickey jumped and ran for the door.

Leo awoke to the face of an enemy. CORRECTION the face of a SLEEPING enemy, Karai to be exact.

Karai was curled up underneath the blankets in the bed not even a foot from him. Leo jumped back realizing he too was in the bed.

"Awkward" he muttered looking around the room. He noted that the room was decorated with posters of little known heavy metal and punk bands, martial arts posters cluttered the shelf on the far wall. A rack of swords sat atop a dresser by a closet door. Clothing and books littered the floor.

Leo slipped out of the bed ad walked over to the window across from him and looked through to see the sun rising over New York City. Upon looking down he noticed several foot ninja stood guard on a platform below the window. There goes escape plan A.

"Well… g'morning Leo," Karai's voice came from behind him. He whipped around and went to draw his katana, they weren't there. They were on the ground near the bed.

"Sheesh relax, if I had wanted to kill you you'd be dead."

Leo tipped his head in confusion.

"Look, I found you last night on the roof of the laundry place. I was running from some thugs who were being chased by the cops. I had to get you out of there way. Plus you were cold." Karai explained blushing slightly.

She stood up, Leo immediately checked her for weapons, and so far he found nothing. She wore a pair of grey sweatpants, which were just about the right size to hide a small knife under, and a small black tank top that was low enough to see her breasts.

Upon noticing this Leo blushed and looked down.

Karai walked towards the door in a non-morning person kind of way and turned back to Leo as she opened the door.

"Stay here and be quiet," she said as she left, quietly closing the door behind her.

Leo stood, flabbergasted, staring at the door for a moment. Then he went to the bed and picked up his swords and began cleaning them.

A few moments later Karai reentered with two cups of tea. She handed one too Leo and seated herself on the bed next to him.

Leo drew a small device from his belt. It was a small, round, flat disk with a short tab on the end. It had three lights, one red, one yellow and one green.

He dipped the tab into the tea and the green light flashed.

"What's that?" Karai asked.

"It's a device my brother Don made for checking food for poison and such" Leo said tucking it back into his belt.

"Why would I want to poison you" she asked.

"Why wouldn't you?" Leo replied. (A/n U happy Jykob?!)

She laughed.

"Because I like you." She smiled, leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. His first actual kiss. (This is not including the time mickey kissed him on the lips for 20 bucks from Donnie.) She pulled away and smiled. They both took a sip of their tea.

"Did anything happen last night?" Leo asked. Again she laughed.

"No, plus if I wanted to fuck you I would prefer to have you conscious."

Leo choked on his tea.

"Anyway," she said checking her watch. "It's time for you to go. The guards are gone."

A bell rang in the distance. She ran up to the window and flung it open.

"Oh and before you go," she handed him a slip of paper. He grabbed his Katana and jumped out of the window. Then he took off running towards home as fast as he could.

Don threw his coat over the couch and over mickeys head. Mickey batted it off and looked up.

"Couldn't find him either?"

Don shook his head.

"What about Raphie boy?"

As if on cue Rapeal walked in and slammed his fist into the wall. Don shook his head again.

Leo raced accost the rooftops knowing he was in BIG trouble. He hadn't intended to be out that long. Master splinter was going to kill him. He dropped into an ally way and lifted the manhole. He sighed as he jumped into the sewers.

Leo walked into the lair to see his brothers and master hunched over a map.

"he can't be over there, that's where I looked." Mikey said.

"how hard did you look?" don said not bothering to look up from the map.

"uhh… well I stopped for a bit to get some pizza but…"

Rapeal cut him off


	3. Chapter 3

It hurt Master Splinter to know his eldest son had been disobeying his orders but it hurt him even more to know that his son had lied to him.

"Leonardo, Dojo now!" master splinter said pointing his son to the dojo. Leonardo silently bowed his head and obeyed.

"On the bored. now." He commanded. Then he watched as his eldest son unhooked an old bored from its hanging place on the wall.

The bored was one of master splinters harshest punishments. It was often joked about by his sons. Master Splinter watched as Leo laid the bored down on the ground and took plank position, his knuckles placed, shoulder width, apart on the rough wood.

Splinter set the timer for 15 minutes then turned and sat next to his other sons.

The next 15 minutes where hell for Leonardo.

'_I didn't do anything wrong!_' was his only thought for the first few minutes. Then he realized he may have been doing something's wrong.

'_I mean sure I was out all night last night. But Don knew I was going out so it's not like I just disappeared.'_

His knuckles hurt, he looked at the clock. It had only been three minutes. He looked away and took a deep breath.

'_What if he knows about the drugs?'_

Leo almost lost his cool. His arms shook for a moment and his concentration broke. Then taking another deep breath he snapped back into his usual calm and collected mood.

'_There is no way he could have found out about that. I've had taken every needed precaution!'_

Leo had started doing drugs as a way to escape the stress of being leader. They were easily accessible, especially when he could get them whenever they beat up some purple dragons. He hadn't actually started with drugs. He had started by cutting.

One night he had been fighting with Raph and had retreated to his room. While practicing his kata in an attempt to clear his mind he suddenly dropped his katana. He had bent to pick it up and, still being blind with rage, picked it up by the blade slicing open his hand.

Bleeding had felt so good to him that he sliced his arm a total of five times that night. He did this almost every night for a month before discovering that alcohol also made him feel better.

He had stolen a drink from Raph's secret stash. So it soon became drinking himself to sleep, training every moment he was awake and cutting whenever he was alone.

And he had no real reason why he did it.

Stress? Yeah maybe. That could be it. But he felt like he was missing something and he didn't know what it was.

Leo could feel the deep grained wood digging into his skin.

It hurt but he would make it, this was his punishment after all.

Leo looked down at his hands and saw blood. Not that blood was anything new to him.

He looked at the clock again. He had five minutes left.

He closed his eyes and inhaled, then exhaled. Blocking out all of the sounds and all of the pain in his hands. He blocked out the fact his arms where shaking and the little tea he had in his stomach was threatening to come up.

"Done" Master splinters voice rang through the dark of Leos mind. He sighed and rolled to his side pulling his hands to his chest.

"There will be no practice today, Leonardo I recommend you get some sleep." Master splinter said as he walked into his room closing the door behind him.

Leonardo groaned curled up into a ball on the floor.

"Serves him right." Raph said as he left the room, Mikey silently crawling behind him. Don left the room quickly and returned with some bandages stuff to clean the cuts.

"You okay?" he mumbled as he took Leos hands and began cleaning them.

"I'm fine" Leo said as he sat up.

He and don sat in silence as don wrapped up his hands and packed up the supplies.

"thanks." Leo said as he stood.

"Don't mention it, but you left the battle shell out didn't you?" don smirked.

"What?! I did!" Leo couldn't believe it, how could this day get any better?

"I'll go get It." he said walking out of the dojo shaking his head.

"You better" don laughed fallowing Leo through the lair.

As Leo ran through the city he realized he better change something about his life… like now.

{{{TMNT-TMNT-TMNT}}}

New chapter done WOOOO! So anyway sorry for the wait… I have a lot of the story already written after the next 2 or 3 chapters and such. So thanks for reading and please review! Darkangle out!


End file.
